The present invention relates to a booster for use in a brake system of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric booster using an electric motor as a boosting source.
Examples of conventional electric boosters include she invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure 2007-191133, in which the electric motor is actuated in response to an actuation instruction, the rotation of the electric motor is converted into a linear motion and transmitted to the output member by the rotation-linear motion converting mechanism, and the output member thrusts the piston of she master cylinder to generate a brake fluid pressure in the pressure chamber in the master cylinder.
In the electric booster disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent. Public Disclosure 2007-191133, since the ECU (control device) for controlling the electric motor is provided as a separate body from the electric booster, the electric booster and the ECU should be connected with each other after they are installed onto the vehicle (after installment into the engine room), which would be definitely a difficult and annoying work.